


The Family Dinner

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [31]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joele Guthrie/OC, M/M, discussion of more mutants than you'd think in the area, feeling alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Warren and Paige make their announcement and Jay has an enlightening exchange with Nate
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie, Paige Guthrie/Warren Worthington III
Series: Amends [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Family Dinner

He was not happy be being back home for the first time since Julia’s death. He wouldn’t have agreed to it at all if Dani hadn’t insisted on him going. He felt even more alone here than he did before he left. He could hear Joelle telling Melody all about the new boy at school from Chicago she had a crush on as he walked by planning to make his way to the room where he could have some peace.

He headed out the back door and stretching his wings he flew up to the roof only find someone else was already there. Nate Grey his brother Sam’s boyfriend was sitting there. “If you want to be alone I’ll move I just needed a break from your family,” Nate Grey said as he landed a bit harder on the roof than he’d planned by surprise.

“You can stay,” he said as he sat himself down. “I used to come up here all the time even before my wings grew in.” He wasn’t surprised that Nate said nothing. He’d seen so far since Sam and Nate had arrived that the other man didn’t talk much. “I hate being back here,” He said finding it easy to talk to someone besides his family. “I hate being reminded that we are the local freaks the only muties for a hundred a miles.” he recalled the kids who’d yelled that at him when he and Melody had arrived with Paige and Warren.

“Your family aren’t the only mutants for a hundred miles,” Nate said speaking back up. “In fact this area has an unusually high number of mutants in it.” he turned to stare at the other man. “If you want to see I can show you?” He nodded not sure he trusted himself to talk the idea there were other mutants in town was ridicules. The older man reached over and touched his shoulder and suddenly it was like he had an aerial view of the entire county. He could see bright lights scattered about a clump of them right about where his house was.

“What was that,” he asked when Nate removed his hands and the vision vanished. “Are you telling me that all those lights were mutants?” The other man nodded. “If there are that many around here why haven’t I ever met one that isn’t a member of my own family?”

“People are afraid here,” Nate said. “I sensed it everywhere when Sam was showing me around town several people where terrified that we were hear to try to recruit their kids to go to Xavier’s.” The other man looked sad. “They just want to hide it and hope it goes away.”

“I can understand that,” He admitted he’d wanted to hide his mutation except when he was on stage cause he could pretend it was just a gimmick. “How did so many mutants end up in this area it doesn’t seem like we should all be in one area like this?”

“Probably, when this area was settled one a few of the settlers carried inactive forms of the X-gene and it got passed around,” Nate said after a moment. “So when two family lines with the right gene sequences meet up in this area you get a mutant.” The other man then frowned. “We should head back inside your mother is about to call everyone for dinner.”

“Your really not comfortable around my family at all,” He said and then had a suspicion. “Has someone been thinking bad things about you and Sam?” He really hoped it wasn’t the case but this was Kentucky he knew what some of his old friends would have said about Sam dating a guy.

“No, aside from some of your sisters thinking I dress like a male Lila,” Nate said with a snort. He could see that as both seemed to enjoy leather. “I just don’t have much experience with families and yours is a bit much.” Nate got up and stepped off the roof just seconds before he heard his mother yelling for everyone to come to dinner.

He followed the other man landing in the yard and then heading to the tables his mother had set up outside since everyone attempting to crowd around the dinning room table would have been a disaster. His and Warren’s wings alone could fill up an entire side of the room.

Dinner was the normal affair only slightly more subdued because they had guest the only unusual thing was the food seeming to pass it self when someone asked for it. He noticed Sam was smiling slightly at Nate every time it happened. His family used to weird crap ever since Sam first manifested his powers simply went with it. He didn’t know why but realizing his family weren’t the only mutants in the area made him feel slightly better.

“We have an announcement,” Paige said catching the attention of everyone at the table. “Warren and I are going to get married.” He really had no idea what to say as the family offered their congratulations and Joelle blurted out a question to Paige that shocked everyone into silence. “No I’m not knocked up Joelle,” Paige said clearly horrified at the suggestion.

The end


End file.
